Podsumowanie Numer 2 Całkowita obróbka
Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 12 Lindsay : Witajcie wszyscy , jak wiecie miałam prowadzić yy , Show totalnej porażki .. Nie chyba źle to powiedziałam Tyler : '''Podsumowanie Wawanakwy totalnej porażki ! '''Lindsay : Tak dlatego was witam . Dziś naszymi gośćmi będą Justin , Katie , Sadie , Harold i Brigette Tyler : Jeśli chcecie nas oglądać to witamy .. Niech zacznie się zabawa Intro ' Muzyka : Total Drama Opening ''Z drzewa wyskakuje kamera i wyrzuca wiewiórkę , z dziury wychodzi kamera i płoszy skunksa , kolejna kamera wychodzi z wody i obraz leci na dół – widać pływającego Owena który wyskakuje z wody przed rekinem i przygniata stojącego na plaży Noaha. Kamera wchodzi na brzeg plaży , gdzie DJ i LeShawna tańczą przy ognisku , nagle przybiega Blake , który potrąca ich i LeShawna ląduje w ognisku. Bobbie stoi z boku i wybucha śmiechem. Kamera przechodzi na domek uczestników gdzie Heather , Alejandro i Cortney patrzą na siebie z nienawidzącym wzrokiem. Kamera wychodzi i przechodzi do stołówki , gdzie w kuchni kryje się Alexis , Chef go łapie i wykopuje z kuchni . kamera przechodzi na górę , gdzie łódkami płyną trent i przytulają go Katie i Sadie . nagle cała trójka spada w wodospad , a na pniu Eva ćwiczy i zrzuca w ich stronę kłodę. Kamera przechodzi koło wychodka , gdzie Gwen całuje się z Duncanem , obok wywarzają się drzwi , Cody próbuje się wydostać , ale Sierra wciąga go do środka. Kamera przechodzi do jaskini gdzie Izzy biega po kamieniach , a za nią Harold i nagle na Harolda spada stalaktyt. Kamera leci w stronę plaży , gdzie opala się Justin i Beth , szybko robi na nich ptak . Z boku Brigette całują z Geoffem Kamera przechodzi do studia gdzie na kanapie siedzą Lindsay i Tyler i obściskują się . Nagle przychodzi Chris a w klatce są Ezekiel i Camilie. Potem pojawia się napis Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki ! Studio '''Lindsay : Pamiętasz co mieliśmy zrobić ? Geoff : '''Chyba zacząć podsumowanie ! '''Tyler : '''W rzeczy samej , ale najpierw chcecie zobaczyć Moje muły .. Ostatnio ćwiczyłem . '''Lindsay : Ja chcę, tylko żeby te woły nie śmierdziały. Blainely : '''Za co my tu siedzimy ,tak właściwie. '''Josh : '''Wiesz sam nie wiem , hej przedstawiajcie gości! '''Lindsay : '''Oj dobra już dobra, oto Tyler, mój chłopak! '''Blainely : '''Ona tak specjalnie czy juz tak ma od dawna? '''Blake : '''Juz tak chyba ma, wiesz ? '''Lindsay ; Oj, no już spokojnie bo znowu tu zamieszanie będzie. Oto nasza dwójka współprowadzących Blainely i Josh ! Josh : '''No wiesz w końcu raczyłaś nas przestawić . Witajcie jestem Josh ,a to moja asystentka i pomocniczka w wywiadach Blainely. '''Blainely : '''Tak wyciągniemy z zawodników więcej niż oni się spodziewają! A tak na marginesie Josh jak ona dostała ta posadę? '''Josh : Wiesz Chris zagroził nam prawnikami, więc nic tu nie zdziałamy. Lindsay : Witajcie ponownie, zapraszam na scenę .. Geoff : '''Jaką scenę? Tu nie ma sceny ! '''Lindsay : No to na podest . Tyler : '''Może na ta wygodna sofę . '''Blake : Czemu tak w właściwie tu siedzimy, przecież to jakiś koszmar. Eva : Mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty ! Justin : '''To mogę wejść już? Zaraz się zanudzę … '''Tyler : Witamy Justin! Josh : '''Miło nam ciebie tutaj gościć Justin , dużo czasu nie spędziłeś, ale zawsze to coś ! '''Justin : '''Tak , myślałem , ze lepiej sobie poradzę , no ale cóż , najpiękniejsi kiedyś odpadają. '''Blainely : Nie wiedziałam kogoś bardziej próżniejszego od ciebie. Justin : Wiem wszyscy się mną zachwycają Lindsay ; Tez jestem ładna, a się nie chwale ! Blake : 'Tak , tak , a przed chwilą co to było? '''Tyler : '''Ludzie , czas pooglądać kilka wpadek Justina ''Na ekranie : Justin zostaje potrącony przez niedźwiedzia ( 2 odcinek ) Justin obrywa kamieniem w jaskini za krzyk( 7 odcinek ) Justin wypada z jaskini i leci w dół ( 7 odcinek ) '''Lindsay : O, ty to umiesz piszczeć ! Geoff : '''Ta nikogo lepszego chyba w takim piszczeniu nie znam. '''Justin : '''Zazdrośćcie ile tylko chcecie ,. Ale mnie to nie rusza. '''Josh : '''A w ogóle nie szkoda ci, ze wyleciałeś? '''Justin : Żartujesz sobie? Ja i tak jestem taki sexi , że łatwo znajdę pracę jako model ekskluzywnej marki. Blainely : '''Tak , jesteś piękny.. '''Ewa : Ta znowu swoje , kobieto opanuj się .. Lindsay : '''No, ładniutki … '''Tyler : Szybko następni goście szybko ! Josh : Tak , oni zajęci SĄ sobą a ja poprowadzę wywiad z kolejnymi Ktosiami. Zapraszam serdecznie , dwie różowe przyjaciółki ! Oto Katie i Sadie ! Sadie : Witajcie ! Katie : '''Patrz Sadie , nasza loża , ale miło znowu będzie. '''Sadie : '''Tak znowu razem. '''Tyler : '''Siadajcie.. A ty Justin zmiataj na swoje miejsce, na ławkę .. '''Geoff : No potrafisz być stanowczy . Tyler : '''Ma się ugadane. '''Blainely : '''Ale do rzeczy , dziewczyny , jak mogłyście opuścić tak szybko program ! '''Katie : '''Nie sądziłam ,że tak szybko nas rozdzielą . '''Sadie : '''Tak . '''Lindsay : O , ale miło ,że jesteście sobie wierne . Blainely : Co? Straciły szansę na kupę forsy, a ty się nimi przejmujesz! Blake : '''Tak może .. tępe ale wierne. '''Justin : Coś się stało ! Od kiedy one siedzą... Josh ; '''Rany .. Za dużo osób prowadzi to show.. '''Geoff : W grupie lepiej , a co do grupy.. teraz czas na Brigette ! Dziewczyny zajmijcie miejsca. Brigette : Witajcie Geoff : Bridge !! Geoff&Brigette : *cmok * cmok Blainely ; Dajcie mi tu jakaś rozrywkę ! Lindsay ;'''O, ja mam pomysł , ale jak dojdzie Harold ! '''Wszyscy : '''OOOO!!! '''Lindsay : '''Też coś umiem wymyślić .. Oj szminka mi poszła ... O nie! '''Tyler : Nie martw się i tak świetnie wyglądasz.. Brigette : Witajcie , dawno się nie wiedzieliśmy.. Lindsay : '''Oj przepraszam , więc jak tam było.. '''Josh : '''Tak ze szczegółami , twoje groźby co do Alejandro się nie sprawdziły no i wywalił cię ! '''Brigette : '''Nie , mylisz się ! Na pewno nie podmienił głosów … '''Blainely : Masz Racje to nie on , lecz nowy Geoff : '''Bobbie . raczej niemożliwe.. '''Blainely : Chcecie się przekonać , oto tajne nagrania które dał nam Chris. Lindsay ; '''Trzeba ją tak dołować? Przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółkami! '''Josh : Ha,ha! A za późno ! Bobbie (W kabinie głosowań ) : '''Hahaha.. Oni naprawdę są idiotami.. Alejandro mówił prawdę.. Nie ma dla nich szans jeśli będą ciągle tak robić. Hmm My przegraliśmy .. więc czas na podmiankę . Ale będą tym gadać . Zobaczmy .. Heather , Heather , Gwen , .. nie ,nie ,nie . Tylko Brigette i inni dla zmyłki .. '''Brigette : '''Zostałam wyeliminowana.. przez niego.. '''Blake : U, ale poleciał. Eva ; Niech się tylko dowiem ,że ze mną tak zrobił to już po nim ! Harold : Niemożliwe ! Tyler : Co ty tu robisz to jeszcze nie twoje wejście . Harold : '''Wiedziałem ,że oni są potworami , ale ze Az takimi .. '''Blainely : '''Tak wcale mnie to nie dziwi , ale podwyższają oglądalność. '''Geoff : Nom Harold : Tak w ogóle pozdrawiam Leshawnę . Brigette : Zapomniałeś co on mi zrobił ! Blainely : Tak, konflikt ! Nareszcie ! Geoff : '''Pamiętam ale proszę spokojnie.. '''Brigette : '''Przepraszam ale nie wiem , źle mi tutaj.. '''Josh ; '''Już czas na wielki pomysł Lindsay! '''Justin : '''To będzie zabawne ! '''Lindsay : A więc : Chris mówił , że zapłaci mi za pobyt na De Los Przegranos i zapraszam wszystkich !! Blake : To chyba dobrze, racja? Geoff : '''Genialnie ! Cały kurort dla nas! '''Katie i Sadie : '''Ojejku, będziemy znowu w kurorcie ! '''Harold : Ekstra. Tyler : '''Juhuu !! Będzie siłownia.. '''Lindsay : '''Nie zapomnij już trzeba kończyć .. '''Tyler : Mamy przecież czas,. Lindsay : Nie bo zaraz zgubię go na kosmetyczce..’ Harold : '''To nie miało najmniejszego sensu. '''Blake : '''Co to miało w ogóle być ! '''Tyler : '''Zapraszam na koplejny odcinek.. naszego podsumowania. '''Blainely : I nie zapomniecie , więcej przekrętów tylko na Wawanakwie .. Josh : '''Totalnej .. '''Lindsay : Kosmetyczki ! '''Blainely : '''Porażki, bezmózgu !! Kategoria:Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki